Broken
by lovely odapus
Summary: Bagi petra Levi adalah oksigen penopang hidupnya tapi pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi. "Aku ingin mengakhirinya." "Meskipun kau memiliki seribu alasan untuk meninggalkannya tapi cobalah ingat satu alasan yang membuatmu bertahan."/


**Broken**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SnK belong to Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LevixPetra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING Typo,Au,OOC,Cerita mainstream,DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _happy reading_

 _._

 _._

o0o

Petra mersakan jantungnya seolah terhenti, ia berharap indera pendengarnya rusak dan apa yang diucapkan suaminya hanyakah sebuah delusi tapi semua itu terpatahkan dengan selembar kertas bermaterai yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Suaminya. Seolah ada sebongkah batu yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya wanita berambut coklat sebahu itu dengan susah payah menarik nafas berusaha bertanya oada suaminya namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu hanya mulut yang terbuka tanpa suara. Mata sewarna karamel telah mengembun siap menumpahkan lelehan hangat di kedua pipi ranumnya.

Sepasang mata berwarna onyx menatapnya datar. Bibir sang Pria terkatup rapat melihat Wanita dengan status Istrinya terlihat kepayahan hanya sekedar untuk mengambil nafas dan dia tak berniat untuk mendekat hanya sekedar menenangkan sang Istri.

"Levi." Dengan suara tercekik Petra berusaha menyebut nama Suaminya, dengan perlahan ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya melalui mulut berusaha mengurangi rasa sesak di rongga dadanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Pandangannya memburam terhalang air matanya tapi entah mengapa ia masih bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah datar Suaminya.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya." Levi masih menatap datar sang Istri yang kini mulai terisak pilu.

Ia bukannya tidak tau tentang hubungan gelap Suaminya dengan salah satu rekannya di kantor Kepolisian hanya saja ia tidak menyangka jika sang suami akan menceraikannya mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka baik baik saja, meskipun dirinya pernah menangkap basah sang suami tengah bercumbu di ruangannya dengan sang rekan tapi Petra memaafkannya dan memilih pergi tanpa menghentikan mereka. Ia hanya tidak ingin bertengkar dengan suaminya dan menelan rasa sakit karna dihianati.

"Levi, kenapa kau ingin bercerai?" Petra menatap sang suami dengan mata membengkak karena menangis.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang pria, hanya tatapan datar yang petra dapatkan menambah rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia semakin terisak mendapati kebisuan Levi.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Dengan suara bergetar Petra kembali bertanya berharap bibir itu mau terbuka dan memberikan jawabannya, tapi bibir itu tetap rapat seolah merekat satu sama lain.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka, Petra memejamkan matanya mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak didadanya. Ia mengerti Suaminya sudah tidak lagi mencintainya ia lebih memilih orang ketiga yang hadir diantara mereka.

Wanita berambut coklat itu beranjak dari sofa ia tidak sanggup jika terus bersama Suaminya ah tidak lebih tepatnya calon mantan suami. Ia berjalan terhuyung kepalanya berdenyut dan rasa pusing menghampirinya hingga semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang kokoh memeluk pinggangnya sebelum kesadarannya benar benar hilang.

Bagi Petra Levi seperti oksigen yang menopangnya untuk tetap hidup, ia mencintai pria yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia bertemu dengan Levi ketika usiannya delapan belas tahun lalu menikah di usia dua puluh tahun dan saat ini ia telah dua puluh lima tahun. Selama ini ia selalu berfikir jika Levi adalah pangeran berkuda putihnya tapi sepertinya ia salah pria itu memang pernah mencintainya tapi waktu telah mengubah perasaan prianya.

Petra menatap cincin pernikahan yang masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Hatinya sangat perih mengingat kejadiaan kemarin malam saat Suaminya memberinya surat cerai bahkan ketika ia bangun dari pingsannya yang ia temukan adalah lemari pakaian yang setengah kosong hanya menyisakan miliknya dan Isabel yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Petra." Isabel mencoba menarik kembali kesadaran wanita yang duduk di hadapannya yang tengah melamun dan mengabaikan omlet di piringnya.

Gadis berambut merah yang terlihat cemas, mendapati sang wanita tak merespon panggilannya.

"Petra." Kali ini Isabel menyentuh tangan wanita bermanik karamel yang masih terbuai dalam lamunan.

"Ada apa Isabel?" Petra menatap Isabel dengan pandangan kosong, tidak adalagi binar ceria di dalam manik karamel yang selalu terlihat bercahaya.

Isabel merasakan hatinya perih melihat keadaan wanita yang telah ia anggap seperti saudara, mereka berteman saat kuliah dan ia mengenalkannya pada kakak angkatnya Levi dan semuanya terjadi seperti doa yg terkabul. Levi dan Petra menjadi dekat dan mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

"Apakah Levi meninggalkan ku karena aku belum juga memberinya anak meski kami telah menikah selama lima tahun?" Petra menatap keluar jendela dapur, pandangannya terpaku pada sarang burung gereja berisi tiga buah telur.

"Petra, makanlah sarapanmu." Isabel mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu kenapa Levi lebih memilihnya daripada aku?" Seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Isabel manik karamelnya enggan beralih dari sarang burung yang kini telah di isi si induk yang telah kembali dan mulai mengerami ketiga telurnya.

"Apakah dia lebih cantik dariku? Dia lebih baik dariku? Apa yang dia miliki dan aku tidak? Apa yang kurang dariku?" Isakan mulai lolos dari sepasang bibir pucat yang bergetar, ia tak lagi mampu menahan beban berat dipundaknya.

Isabel tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Hatinya ikut perih dan tanpa ia sadari matanya ikut basah, ia menangis melihat kerapuhan sahabatnya. Petra adalah orang yang selalu ceria bahkan kakak angkatnya akan tersenyum saat bersamanya. Ia tidak tau apa alasan Kakak angkatnya ingin menceraikan petra jika dulu dia mengatakan jika Petra mengingatkannya pada Ibunya yang telah berada di surga. Isabel memeluk erat sahabatnya dan menangis bersama, ia berdoa dalam hati semoga ini hanya mimpi saat ia bangun nanti ia akan kembali mendapati Petra yang tersenyum bergelanyut manja di tangan sang Kakak.

Mata sewarna langit itu menatap tajam manik segelap malam, ia mendengar dari Isabel jika pria dengan rambut under cut itu akan menceraikan istrinya. Ia bukanlah pria yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain hanya saja ia telah menganggap Levi sebagai sahabatnya mengingat mereka ada di divisi yang sama.

"Apa kau sudah gila Levi, kau akan menceraikan Petra." Erwin bertanya dengan tenang meskipun ia kesal pada Levi yang telah menodai janji suci pernikahannya dengan menjalin hubungan gelap dengan salah satu rekannya.

"Ku pikir kau bukan orang yang suka ikut campur Erwin." Levi menatap datar sahabatnya.

"Aku menyesal menempatkannya dalam satu misi denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bertemu Petra." Erwin mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Cih, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Erwin menghela nafas lelah, Petra menelefonnya menanyakan apakah Levi menginap di rumahnya karena sudah seminggu pria itu tidak pulang ke rumah, dan ia terkejut ketika mendengar alasan Levi tidak pulang ke rumah karena pria itu ingin menceraikan Petra.

"Levi, jika kau memiliki seribu alasan untuk meninggalkan Petra maka kau hanya perlu mengingat satu alasan untuk kau tetap bertahan." Erwin meninggalkan sahabatnya bersama teh hitam yang mulai mendingin.

Levi memandang keluar jendela kafe, ah ia ingat ia selalu datang ke kafe ini bersama Petra. Istrinya akan memesan parfait sementara ia hanya memesan teh hitam dengan sedikit gula dan roti kacang merah.

"Levi kau harus mencobanya." Petra tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sesendok penuh parfait.

Levi tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya tapi Petra dan parfaitnnya menghilang menyisakan segelas essppreso yang sudah habis. Mata segelap malam itu menatap strawberry chesseecake di meja seberang istrinya sangat menyukainya mereka akan membelinya untuk di bawa pulang setiap kali mengunjungi kafe ini. Ia memanggil pelayan.

"Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu Tuan?" Tanya si pelayan ramah.

"Hn. Aku pesan..." Levi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, kenapa ia ingin memesan makanan kesukaan Petra jika bahkan ia sudah tidak tinggal bersama wanita itu. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minumannya dan Erwin lalu keluar dari kafe meninggalkan pelayan yang menatapnya bingung.

Petra menatap wajahnya di cermin ia terlihat pucat dengan kantung mata membuatnya terlihat seperti panda.

Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia membersihkan wajahnya. Ia bisa mendengar seseorang memasak di dapur, sejak Levi meninggalkan rumah Isabel menemaninya. Beberapa kali ia mengatakan jika ia akan baik baik saja meski sendirian tapi gadis itu tetap keras kepala dan memilih cuti dari tempat kerjanya hanya untuk menemaninya. Petra membayangkan bagaimana jika ia tidak menikah dengan Levi apa ia juga akan menjadi arsitek seperti Isabel, ia menikah sebelum ia lulus kuliah dan setelah lulus Levi tidak mengijinkannya bekerja.

"Petra makan malam sudah siap." Isabel berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Petra.

"Isabel, terimakasih kau sudah menjaga ku. Jika aku dan Levi bercerai apa aku boleh tinggal di flatmu?" Petra sudah memutuskan jika ini yang Levi inginkan dan bila ini bisa membuat Levi bahagia maka ia akan melepaskannya.

"Petra ka..."

Petra tersenyum menggeleng memotong ucapan Isabel. "Demi kebahagiaan Levi aku akan melakukan apapun."

Isabel berlari menerjang Petra dengan pelukan. Bagaimana mungkin setelah luka yang di beerikan kakaknya wanita ini masih peduli pada pria brengsek seperti Levi.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Ya kau benar batas cinta dan bodoh sangatlah tipis." Petra tertawa getir.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dan berlalu pergi setelah meletak kotak yang ia bawa kedalam kulkas.

Rasa hangat melingkupi tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di bawah selimut, Petra ingat jika Isabel selalu tidur bersamanya tapi ia tidak tau jika gadis itu suka memeluknya. Yang ia tau gadis berambut merah itu tidak suka memeluk guling sepertinya. Ia menyentuh tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat merasakan tangan kokoh dengan bekas luka sayat yang ia kenal. Tubuhnya bergetar mencoba menahan tangis, ia menangis tanpa suara berharap pria yang sedang memeluknya tidak terbangun meskipun nyatanya mata hitam itu menatap sendu bahunya yang bergetar.

Levi menarik tubuh Petra semakin rapat pada tubuhnya, ia meraskan tubuh istrinya berguncang dan sebuah isakan menyapa indera pendengarnya. Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Petra." Levi berbisik lembut. Semalam setelah ia mendengar pembicaraan Petra dan Isabel ia menunggu di parkiran apartemennya setelah cukup larut ia kembali dan meminta Isabel pulang tapi gadis itu menolaknya sehingga ua terpaksa menyeretnya keluar agar tidak membangunkan Petra.

Levi memutar tubuh Istrinya, ia bisa melihat kantung mata yang tebal di kedua mata bulat milik sang Istri. Dengan perlahan ia menghapus air mata Petra, hatinya berdenyu perih melihat sang istri.

"Maafkan aku." Lagi Levi meminta maaf. Petra tidak mampu menjawab hanya sebuah anggukan da pelukan erat menjadi jawaban untuk Levi.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku." Dengan suara bergetar Petra meminta pada Levi.

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Karena aku mencintaimu." Levi mengecup dahi Petra.

" Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

 **End**

.

.

.

.

 _awalnya ff ini mau di ikutin even give away di salah satu grup snk tapi sayangnya telat jadi ya udah q publish di sini aja ff abal q ini_

 _akhir kata RnR pleasse_

 _with love,_

 _Ritsu_

 _090318_


End file.
